star_wars_galactic_war_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skywalker
"Then you will die!" ―Darth Vader to Ahsoka Tano Anakin Skywalker was a human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight. Born in 42 BBY and born into slavery on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine, Skywalker was discovered by the Jedi Order as the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, destined to defeat the Sith and bring balance to the Force. In the years leading up to the devastating Clone Wars, he was apprenticed to Obi-Wan Kenobi. After the Battle of Geonosis, which sparked the war, Skywalker secretly married his love since childhood, Senator Padmé Amidala. As the war progressed, Skywalker saw very little of Amidala, but often came into contact with her. Skywalker was also assigned a Padawan by the High Council, Ahsoka Tano, who eventually left the Order, much to Skywalker's disappointment. Biography Believed to have been conceived by the will of the Force,Anakin Skywalker was born to the slave Shmi Skywalker on the desert world of Tatooine. Skywalker and his mother were originally owned by Gardulla the Hutt until she lost them to the Toydarian Watto in a podracing bet when Skywalker was age 3. Affectionately nicknamed "Ani" he worked in his master's shop, located in Mos Espa. Even at a young age, Skywalker exhibited exceptional piloting skills, and built the protocol droid C-3PO, specially modified to withstand Tatooine's sand and heat, for his mother. Once, while he was working in Watto's scrap yard, he found a broken servomotor he thought he could repair and use on the droid he was building and asked his master for it. With a glance, Watto saw that it was worthless and grunted that he could, but as Skywalker walked away, Watto told him nothing was free, and had him work harder the next day. He was close friends with fellow slaves Kitster Banai and Wald, as well as the elderly Jira. Discovery At the age of nine, Skywalker encountered the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, and R2-D2, during their search for a new hyperdrive unit for the Naboo Royal Starship. Seeing his potential as Jedi, Jinn allowed Skywalker to help them secure the parts they needed for their starship by winning the Boonta Eve Classic—only to learn that he had also won his freedom in doing so. After a heartfelt farewell to his mother, Skywalker met Jinn's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and accompanied the Jedi pair to Coruscant, where he was presented to the High Council. Despite Jinn's claim that he was the Chosen One, the Council determined that Skywalker was not to be trained in accordance to the Jedi Code; instead, they sent Jinn and Kenobi back to Naboo to protect Queen Amidala and lure out their mysterious assailant, Darth Maul. Skywalker however was initially rejected by the Jedi High Council. On Naboo, during the battle between the Gungans and the Naboo and the droid armies of the Trade Federation, Skywalker was forced to hide in the cockpit of a Naboo starfighter, whereas Jinn and Kenobi engaged Maul in lightsaber combat. However, in an attempt to destroy three droidekas, Skywalker inadvertently started the autopilot, launching his starfighter into space to attack a droid control ship orbiting Naboo. With R2-D2's help, Skywalker regained control of the ship, but was soon shot by a vulture droid and flew it into the hangar of the droid control ship. Inside it, he fired two proton torpedoes which hit the main reactor. This started a chain reaction that destroyed the ship shortly after Skywalker's starfighter had left, killing Daultay Dofine and personnel, and causing all droids on Naboo's surface to power down. On his return, Skywalker was present at Jinn's funeral, when Kenobi informed that he would become a Jedi, determined to keep his promise to his defunct master. Despite Grand Master Yoda's reluctance, the now Jedi Knight Kenobi took Skywalker and Luke Den as his Padawans, before taking part in a victory celebration in Theed. Kenobi's Padawan During one of their adventures, Skywalker rescued Kenobi after he fell into a nest of gundarks. As he grew, his exceptional skills made him arrogant. At age 14, Skywalker built his first lightsaber on the planet Ilum. After he finished its construction, Kenobi said to him "Anakin, this weapon is your life." An anomaly among his peers such as Luke Den, he ought to impress his peers at the Jedi Temple. Once, during a training session, he had programmed a training droid to mimic the appearance of the Sith of Naboo for the duel. Being watched over by other Padawans, Mace Windu, Kenobi and Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine himself, Skywalker activated the program and subsequently defeated the droid. However, it prompted the scorn of two of his fellow Padawans, who called him a "slave to his emotions", for which he was likely to never make a good Jedi. Angered, he used the Force to levitate their lightsabers, activate them and point right at them, and asked what emotion they felt right then, but Kenobi intervened. Skywalker then returned the lightsabers and apologised—all the while Palpatine expressed interest in his training to Windu. Carnelion IV Three years after the Battle of Naboo, Skywalker confided in Kenobi that he wanted to leave the Order and temporarily surrendered his lightsaber to his master. However, both student and master responded to a mysterious distress signal from the supposedly dead world of Carnelion IV that specifically Jedi intercession. Kenobi, however, was forced to crash-land their shuttle due to the planet's incredibly dense debris field and eject from the doomed vessel, and land below the Celadon Sea. When a ship then crashed near them, Skywalker wanted to see if they could help any survivors, and Kenobi returned his lightsaber to him so that he could defend himself. Skywalker accepted the weapon, but noise soon prompted the two to investigate a sky battle over and near them. When one of the combatant airships began to fall, Skywalker and Kenobi saved its two-person crew by delaying the crash. The two survivors, Kolara and Mother Pran, asked if they were "open or closed", but Skywalker answered that they were Jedi that had gotten a call for help from the planet; however, neither Pran nor Kolara knew what a Jedi was. Return to Tatooine Ten years after Naboo, as the Secessionist Movement threatened to tear the Galactic Republic apart, Skywalker and Kenobi were sent to settle a border dispute on Ansion. Upon their return to Coruscant, an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala prompted the Jedi Council—at the behest of Chancellor Palpatine—to send Skywalker and Kenobi to protect Amidala from future attacks. Anxious to meet her again after so many years, Skywalker was warned by Kenobi not to over-step their duties, but he supported Amidala's decision to use herself as a bait. That night, they stopped Zam Wesell's attempts to kill the Senator with venomous kouhun and captured her, when a mysterious figure killed Wesell before she could tell them who she was working for. Subsequently, the Master-Padawan pair were sent on separate missions by the Council—Skywalker, on his first solo mission, would protect Amidala on Naboo, whereas Kenobi continued on an investigation on Amidala's aggressors that would take him to Kamino. While on Naboo, as he experienced inner conflict between his strong desires for her and his duties as a Jedi, Skywalker revealed to Amidala his love for her, but she refused since Skywalker was not supposed to form attachments as a Jedi, even though she felt the same for him. Skywalker was also troubled by dreams of his mother in suffering, which prompted him to return to Tatooine and rescue her, to which Amidala agreed to accompany him. On Tatooine, the two located Watto, who revealed that he had sold Shmi to a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars. The couple then visited the Lars farm only to discover that Shmi had been abducted by Tusken Raiders about a month before their arrival, and was feared dead. Determined to save her at all costs, Skywalker took the swoop bike of his stepbrother, Owen Lars, and went looking for his mother. Though he managed to find her in a Tusken camp, she died in his arms, and Skywalker allowed his anger to consume him. Enraged, he slaughtered the entire village of Tusken Raiders—men, women, and children. Only then, Skywalker brought his mother's body back to the homestead, where her funeral was held, and when he claimed he would become so powerful in the Force to stop the people he loved from dying. The event would leave him full of pain and guilt, for failing her and failing as a Jedi, as well as haunted by the prospect of letting go of the people he loved. Geonosis It was then that Skywalker received a message from Kenobi telling him of Separatist presence on Geonosis, which they retransmitted to Coruscant so that the Jedi Council could see it for themselves. Upon learning he had been captured, Skywalker and Amidala departed for the planet, where they entered one of the factories (where his lightsaber was destroyed) but were subsequently captured and placed with Kenobi into the Petranaki arena to be executed by beasts. However, the trio managed to avoid the creatures (in Skywalker's case, a reek), only to be surrounded by droidekas on Count Dooku's orders. However, a Jedi assault team, led by Mace Windu, arrived to rescue them. Nevertheless, they fought a losing battle against B2 battle droids, until Master Yoda arrived with the newly-established Grand Army of the Republic and safely boarded the survivors of the arena—including Skywalker, Kenobi, Den, Ium Ciro, and Amidala—onto LAAT/i gunships. As the battle raged between the clone army and the Separatist Droid Army, they caught sight of Dooku; though Amidala, Ciro and a trooper were knocked from the troop bay by a cannon blast, Skywalker, Den and Kenobi continued to pursue the Count to a secret hangar, where they engaged him in a duel. Wedding of Anakin and Padme Skywalker marries Padmé Amidala on Naboo. The three of them were defeated, and though Kenobi suffered minor wounds, Skywalker lost his right arm with Den losing his left arm. It was then that Yoda arrived and fought with Dooku until the Sith Lord made his escape on his solar sailer. Skywalker received a cybernetic replacement for his lost arm and, while Kenobi returned to Coruscant, Skywalker accompanied Amidala to Naboo, where they were secretly married, their sole attendants being their faithful droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. Jedi Knight Coronation A few weeks into the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker was given a ceremonial coronation of becoming a Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council. After the coronation, he had his padawan braid sent to his newly beloved wife, Padmé Amidala Skywalker. Along with his coronation, he was promoted to the rank of Jedi General. Battle of Christophsis To be added. Battle of Teth To be added. Returning a Huttlet To be added. Mission to Corellia Sometime between late 21 BBY and early 20 BBY, Anakin and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano were sent on a mission to Corellia. Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:The Chosen One Category:Sith Lord